


Please Don't Leave Me

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 15:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14108610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: Bucky comes knocking on your door months after he broke up with you, only to ask you out one more time.





	Please Don't Leave Me

“What are you doing here?” you asked, swallowing down the lump in your throat as you stood in your living room, hand on the doorknob, ready to close it on the man standing in front of you with pleading eyes.

“I just wanted to come by and see if you were okay after… after everything.” He stuttered, shuffling his feet on the hallway carpet. There was no way in hell you would allow him back into your life, into your heart again. 

“When are you going to realise I don’t care what you have to say anymore?”

“Y/N, please,” he begged, dropping his hands to his sides, allowing the small bouquet of flowers to drop on the ground next to him. “Please, let me explain myself.”

“Explain what, exactly? Bucky, you flat out told our friends you stopped loving me a long time ago. You lied to me for months. When you love someone, as you claimed to love me, you said you’d never stop. You said we’d be together forever. You said you’d never allow another person into your heart. You told me you loved me. What do you want me to say about that?”

He sighed and slumped his shoulders. “Please, just let me in, let me explain myself and what happened, okay? Please.”

“What have I ever done to you for you to break my heart like that?” You wanted to scream. You wanted to yell. You wanted him to understand that he broke your heart into a tiny million pieces and you would never be able to recover from that agony.

He clicked his tongue before meeting your angered expression. The sound annoyed me to no end. “When you love someone, you never stop. Even when people roll their eyes, even when all odds are against you. You never stop loving that person, Bucky.”

You nearly slammed the door in his face. Before you could, however, he caught the door with his foot. Wincing from the pain, he pushed the door back open, causing you to step back form the door.

“Please, just look at me. Look at me and tell me that I’m being sincere when I say that I am sorry for hurting you. I am sorry for lying, I’m sorry for leading you on. But I realize now that I was in the wrong. I realise now that I do love you. And once I started, I never stopped loving you. Y/N, please, take me back. Give me this last chance to prove that I’m not playing around.”

Sighing, you opened the door and allowed him inside. “You fuck this up, even just a mishap, Bucky. And I’m done. Do you understand?”

“Of course.” he rushed to put up the small bouquet before entering your apartment and closing the door behind him.


End file.
